Home
by S.Walden
Summary: A drabble between Ed and Alphonse that takes place at the end of Conquerer of Shamballa. I don't know if I'll go anywhere with this yet or leave it as a one shot. :3 Spoilers for the 2003 anime and the first movie.


**Returning Home**

Chapter 1, Homesick

The countryside of Germany, for Edward, hadn't changed a bit. Everything from the lush greenery to the dirt roads still reminded him of home and yet still felt like a dream. Except now, thanks to Alfonse Heidrich, the parallel of his own brother, Alphonse now sitting next to him, Ed had learned that this world wasn't a dream, but one of infinite possibilities. Or so he told himself.

Otherwise, he didn't think he could stand it.

Staying here would ultimately lead to many more problems down the road, like his alternate parents, wherever they were.

And he hated comparing Al to Heidrich. Al had his mother's eyes, Heidrich had... well, someone's blue eyes. Al was softspoken and caring, Heidrich was firm and headstrong. They were like opposites. He wondered, reflecting on the few minutes he had in the other Ed's body... were they opposites, too? Instead of a bastard, would his father actually be good for something?

He laughed at the thought.

He didn't think the next one. The one about his mother.

"You're spacing out on me again, brother."

"Sorry, Al," Edward replied.

Noah was just as silent.

The funeral was Alphonse's original explanation, but now he wondered if there was something more going on. There had been the three of them for so long and now there was... well, him. He was so behind he felt he would never catch up to it all, even in his age. Instead of being only one year apart, they were now five years apart. He had lost four years of Edward's life to the gate. Reflecting on his regained memories, Alphonse wondered if that was the true price he paid in the end.

As their thoughts charged on, so did the cart carrying them. Al seemed a bit worried about the other-Scar and other-Lust driving, Ed noticed, and reassured him that seeing doubles was something you never get used to, but that there was nothing to worry about.

Alphonse was still full of questions and pressed on with them, however, "Brother... is staying here trying to stop something we have no idea about a good thing? What if... What if us being here is disrupting everything... what if we're cursed?"

"We're not cursed, Al, just a little unlucky that trouble seems to follow us."

"How can you be so happy?"

"Because I'm with you."

"What about Winry? What about the other me? For god's sake, we're officially orphans!" Al snapped.

"A-Al..."

The younger brother crossed one leg over the other, crossed his arms, and turned away as best he could in the little carraige. Edward sighed. "You're still a baby after all this time, even with your memories back, huh?"

"I'm not a baby, Ed... but we agreed to not go home and I'm regretting it. I think we should keep looking."

"Alphonse," Edward whispered, scooting closer so the other passangers wouldn't stare at them wide-eyed... not that most of these people could understand them anyway, "We would need homonculi to open the gate permenantly again... and there are none and thank science no way to make more on this side. We couldn't go home if we wanted to... maybe you're a bit homesick now, but it'll pass-"

"Pass?" the other hissed, turning around. "Are you crazy? What about when you worked relentlessly trying to find a way to me? You probably knew it was impossible then, too, but we found each other again didn't we?"

"Alphonse... listen, you're answering your own question. I worked to find you... I have you and that's all I need. I mean, I'll miss that bastard-colonel's- err, lueitennant's smart mouth, Winry's laugh and talent, everything, but none of that has ever meant more to me than you and you know that. Otherwise, why would I go on a four year trek to get your body back? I burned down our home, left home without any intention of returning, and I succeeded, see?" The older brother laid his real arm on Al's shoulder.

He sniffled and shrugged away, "I guess... I just wanted someone to feel bad for them... I mean... we're gone forever. Just like Mom."

Ed's gripped tightened without him realizing it and Alphonse tried to squirm away without looking strange, but then Ed's grip fell limp. A sigh. "Look at it like Mom dying... This whole thing is just a one way street we need to accept before it bites us in the ass. I mean, look at what we nearly did to Amestris and we were just trying to find one another..." Edward slid a hand over his brother's. "Al... please don't regret this... I mean, it'll..."


End file.
